This proposal will allow the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) to obtain a state-of-the-art Orbitrap Fusion Tribrid mass spectrometer to be operated through the university's existing Proteomics Core facility. In the short term, this instrument would support seven recently funded National Institutes of Health grants with proteomic aims by providing dedicated access to the technology best suited to support them. These seven grants will advance a range of biomedical research fields, including gene regulation, development, cancer biomarker, and cancer treatment-related projects. A variety of proteomic approaches will be applied, including high-throughput protein identification, mapping of post-translational modifications, and quantification by isotopic labeling. Over the longer term, the acquisition of this new instrument will allow a strong technology facility in a traditionally underfunded state to keep pace with rapid advancements in the field of mass spectrometry.